Jackson Jekyll (Alternate)
Jackson Jekyll, '''grandson to the infamous Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde, as well as the other half of his fellow student, '''Holt Hyde. '''On the surface, he is seemingly a normal human, but he is really a human-monster hybrid, via his mother's Jekyll/Hyde lineage. As well as careful and kind, Jackson is a dedicated scientist and one of the best students at Monster High, though regularly bullied for seeming to be human. '''Bio In this alternate continuity, Dr. Jekyll/ Mr. Hyde managed to fake their suicide, evade the authorities, and fled London. Upon doing so, the scientist/fugitive was able to craft together a life and a family. From that came Sydney Jekyll. 'And from her in her adult years, came Jackson Jekyll. Though cautious, his mother was aware of a discovery in-between generations: The chemicals used by his grandfather were apparently very toxic and clung to the DNA, passing the condition down to his progeny. Meaning it would occur in his Jackson's life at ''some point. ''So his mother had him grow up surrounded by the abnormal and monstrous, similar to her childhood. The monsters would pick on him, for he was seemingly just a human....until his 10th birthday. On his 10th birthday, his condition kicked in. And all his dark thoughts of being bullied awakened his other half...Holt Hyde. Though aggressive as he came into this world, the monsters immediately accepted and grew to like Holt. For he was one of them. A monster. But Jackson was merely the human half in their eyes, so they continued to pick on him. Though he gathered a number of friends over the years, they couldn't cease the bullying. This would affect Jackson's thoughts. Which in return affected his condition. The monsters began to see more of Holt around whenever they didn't bother Jackson. Whenever they did, Jackson seemed to stick around. The condition had pretty much reversed itself, and this raised the concern of everyone, including Jackson's friends and mother. They immediately intervened and did what they could to fix Jackson's problems and life. '''Appearance ' Jackson has black hair with blond ends, blue eyes behind a pair of thick glasses. Next to eye, a large black flame-like symbol and the yin-yang symbol on his left shoulders (these are revealed to be tattoos received by Holt). Because of his shy personality, his body language is nervous and he tends to hunch his shoulders. The hunching seems to gets worse after constantly getting crammed inside his own locker. His attire is pretty much a match of his canon self, a cross between a Hollywood nerd and a hipster. Long sleeve yellow shirt, checkerboard vest over it, crowned with a blue bow tie. Accompanied by grey skinny jeans and blue-green tennis shoes. These have been claimed as his "causal attire" outside of the lab. Whenever in the lab at the school, he is seen wearing a white lab coat and having his hair neatly combed out of his eyes. It has been noted that at first that he is more shorter and frail compared to Holt Hyde. When their condition reversed, he became more taller and muscular. This has been deemed that the more dominant half become more physically fit. 'Personality ' Jackson Jekyll is a friendly and intelligent individual. He is timid and tries to keep away from others, afraid of what's to happen. Whenever left to himself, he seems content with occupying himself with books or science experiments almost akin to his grandfather. He is a smart lad, passing and exceeding all of his classes. He appears to be the only human student at Monster High, making other confused by his apparent normalcy in a school full of monsters. Because of the constant bullying, he is prone to more darker thoughts, which isn't exactly good for him. Dark thoughts trigger the transformation, bringing out Holt Hyde. Meaning for him, dark thoughts just equal no more him at the moment. Because of such, he has grown to resent the monsters that bully him and appreciate those that appreciate him. He doesn't exactly resent Holt Hyde. In fact, he does enjoy that Holt's presence means he has something ''in common with his classmates (monster heritage). Just he's rather bothered by everyone's reaction and constant preference for Holt. Though he doesn't blame Holt, knowing it's out of his control, he does hold the others in contempt. Bottling up the dark thoughts he has for his bullies ended up having an effect on his condition (Him and Holt switching roles). Following the intervention that fixed his and Holt's condition, Jackson no longer holds the others in contempt. Following their intervention, the others have made it known that they enjoy Jackson's presence as much as Holt's, and frequently remind of such. An event to hammer such a point home, would be Jackson's 17th birthday, with their musical rendition of the song, "One of us". '''Relationships ' '''Holt Hyde - '''A complicated relationship between two in one head. The two are polar opposites, occupying the same space, and have an impact on each other's life. Though unintentional, Holt has ended up turning Jackson into even more of a social pariah. Turning Jackson from the token human into the unwanted half of the favorite monster. While Holt had become more calmed and comfortable in the popular life, Jackson had become more enraged and unsettling on the sidelines. This kind of shift had caused a literal flip on their dynamic of their condition. It required the help of others to fix the situation. Since then, the two have mellowed out and became more akin to a sibling rivalry when faced with aspects of the other. '''Sydney Jekyll - '''The concerned and loving mother of the two halves. Sydney had done what she did to attempt of making a stable life for the boys in comparison of their grandfather. Though one could analyze the situation of Jackson's downfall as the result of her actions. Regardless of such, Jackson loves with all his heart and doesn't blame her. '''Friends - '''Yes, despite his line of thinking, he does have friends. Friends such as Deuce, Frankie, Draculaura, etc. All of which tried to help him as soon as his disturbed condition became evident. It was through their kindness and intervention that Jackson received help. Ever since their intervention, they gone as far to frequently remind Jackson that they enjoy his presence as much as Holt's and do accept him. '''Transformation Similar to his grandfather, Jackson is capable of transforming into his opposite half. Though unlike his grandfather, he does not require a potion and has no control over it. At first it seemed random until a pattern was formalized: The transformation into Holt was triggered by Jackson's darker thoughts. Thoughts of contempt, depression,etc.. And in response, in order for Holt to revert back into Jackson, required calm thoughts of tranquility and relaxation. One could say that their condition is linked to their psyche as well. 'Trivia ' * In this continuity, Jackson is the child of a single mother, meaning he does not have the Fire Elemental father. ** Meaning that in this continuity, he and Holt are not related to Heath Burns. * The trigger for the transforms seems to vary on continuity: In the books - it was temperatures, in the diaries - it was by night and day, and in the cartoons - by music. Here, it is caused by positive and negative thoughts. * In this continuity, Jackson seems to be more depressed due to the nature of his transformation (negative thoughts). * Jackson's transformation being caused by negative thoughts, such as anger, is similar to the Incredible Hulk, ''which ironically was inspired by Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * His last name is pronounced "''Jee-kell" ''in this continuity rather "Jeh-kill". * It is later revealed by Sydney Jekyll that Jackson's middle name is "''Henry", ''possibly after his grandfather. '' Category:Monsters Category:Browse Category:Humans Category:Hybrids